


and you're mine and you look so divine

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Just total fluffy sweet buddie wedding stuff, Lena Bosco mention except she's the cool funny lesbian she was meant to be, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: “You’re nervous now? Listen, you said ‘I do’ two hours ago, so there’s no going back.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	and you're mine and you look so divine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!! Another buddie prompt from the lovely dhyl that ended up being pretty long so here it is again posted here!!! "hey bb if ur still wanting buddie prompts, can i be the MOST BASIC BITCH and ask for an "i got you. i've always got you."? love youuuuu"
> 
> i hope yall like it!!

It’s weird, because Buck can’t understand why he’s so nervous. 

He pushes a hand through his hair (for what feels like the hundredth time) and while he’s glad Maddie convinced him to go natural for the big day, his curls were tumbling everywhere. 

There’s lots of chatter on the other side of the double doors, along with the sounds of cocktail glasses clinking and a few rowdy hoots and hollers from the kids. 

He’s pulling at the armpit of his tuxedo with one hand, worried about sweat stains, when a soft hand slides into his free one.

“You’re nervous _now?_ Listen, you said ‘I do’ two hours ago, so there’s no going back.”

Buck turns to Eddie, his husband (holy fucking shit his fucking _husband_ ) and his toothy grin is devastatingly handsome. 

“I don’t know why,” Buck admits. “It’s everyone who was at the ceremony, and it’s not like I can screw up walking into a room.”

“You won’t screw up anything babe.”

Eddie turns back to face him fully with a hand on his shoulder, tightening his tie and smoothing out the shoulders of his jacket.

Their ties are identical, a delicate cream against their white shirts, but while Buck opted for a tux of dark royal blue that Maddie said brought out his eyes, Eddie’s forest green complimented his dark hair and tan skin. 

They looked good together, very good together, and the pictures they took after the ceremony proved it. Buck felt a little bad for making the photographer show him almost every single photo he took of the two of them, but he was already thinking about all the places he could hang wedding photos in the house. 

Buck’s getting lost thinking about how many 8x10’s of the same photo he’s allowed to order when he hears Chim start to speak on the other side of the doors.

He makes some sort of joke that Buck can’t quite hear, but there’s some laughter from their guests so he assumes it’s good. 

Eddie notices Buck’s panicked face and grabs his hand, squeezing tight.

“Hey. It’s gonna be fine. It’s exciting, so. Let’s be excited.”

Buck takes in the words, realizing that Eddie’s right (as he’s apt to be) and squeezes Eddie’s hand in return.

The door creaks open as Bobby pokes his head out, looking so happy it’s almost like _he’s_ the one who just got married. 

“You boys ready?”

Buck shrugs. “As we’ll ever be.”

Bobby opens the door for them and Chim’s voice is loud and clear and full of pride.

“Please welcome, for the _first_ time, Mr and Mr Buckley-Diaz!” 

-

The reception, to no one's surprise, is pretty amazing. 

Once it starts, Buck can’t even remember what the hell he was so anxious about in the first place. Having Eddie next to him the entire time definitely helps. 

The food is delicious, the drinks are good, Chim makes a best man speech for Eddie that’s incredibly heartfelt and ends with Eddie holding back tears, and Maddie’s speech for Buck ends with tears that Buck can’t even pretend to hide.

Buck’s nervous for the first dance for no other reason than he tends to have two left feet, but swaying with Eddie to Elton John’s ‘Your Song’ ranks up there in one of the cheesiest, corniest, happiest moments of Buck’s life. 

As the day goes on and others get up to dance and drink some more, they go around from table to table, greeting guests and giving hugs and kisses and thank you’s. 

Aunts and uncles and grandparents from Eddie’s side, friends of Buck’s from all over, a regal looking Lena Bosco with her girlfriend, proudly telling her about how she saw through Eddie’s sad puppy routine when they first worked together.

“Oh my god babe, he’d talk about Buck here and pine and grumble whenever we had a second of free time.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and ruffles Lena’s meticulously styled hair, getting a bear hug for his troubles.

The cake cutting is great, and Eddie warns Buck that if there’s any cake smashing into anyones face, it’s war. 

He feeds Eddie a piece of double chocolate cake that doesn’t end up smeared all over his face.

But the second piece does.

It’s worth it, the way Hen’s cackling and filming the whole thing, and in retaliation, Buck gets yanked in by Eddie and get’s a kiss full of frosting and cake crumbs.

After cake is handed out and eaten properly, Buck finds himself sitting with Isabel and Chris, chatting about future plans. Chris is working his way through a third, very large piece of cake while his abuela watches closely, and Buck knows the sugar crash is going to be something to behold.

“Evan dear, all I’m saying is that I hear Italy is wonderful _this_ time of year and perfect for a honeymoon.” 

“Have you ever been?”

Isabel clicks her tongue. “No, but my friends sisters nephew went last year and he said-”

There’s a tap on Buck’s shoulder, and he turns in his chair to find a very handsome man with a smile on his face.

“Wanna go dance? I have it on good authority that one of our favorites is on next.”

“Oh we’ll I don’t wanna leave-” Isabel waves a hand at the boys, shooing them off.

“Go dance go dance! It’s your wedding for crying out loud.”

Eddie laughs, and Buck lets himself be whisked away.

He’s half dancing with Eddie, half dancing next to Eddie as they dance to ‘Come and Get Your Love’, which is in fact, one of their songs.

Eddie’s trying and failing to vogue, and his wedding ring catches the light from the ceiling, glinting soft gold that reminds Buck for the hundredth time today that yes, they’re married.

He looks down at the one on his own left hand, and gets distracted long enough for Eddie to grab his hips and pull him close to keep dancing. 

He puts one hand on Eddie’s shoulder and the other around his back, and it's crazy how he feels like they’re the only two people in the room, despite the large number of guests. 

They dance together, not saying a word as they look into each other's eyes like lovesick fools, and Buck’s certain that if anyone looks at them like this, it’d induce cavities from how damn sweet it all was. 

_‘Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now’_

Eddie spins them quickly leaning Buck back into a dip, and Buck laughs.

He tightens his grip on Eddie’s shoulder, not really nervous that Eddie would ever drop him, but he can’t help teasing. “You got me?”

Eddie smiles. “I got you. I’ve always got you.”

He leans down and when they kiss it tastes like bubbly champagne and chocolate cake and something, that distinctly feels like happiness. 


End file.
